lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Khazad-dûm
Moria (also known as Khazad-dûm, Dwarrowdelf, Hadhodrond, Halls of Durin, Mines of Moria, and Phurunargian) is the name given to the underground cities, mines, and tunnels underneath the central Misty Mountains. There, for many thousands of years, a thriving Dwarvish community delved deep below the mountains seeking Mithril. History Most ancient and famous of all the Dwarven kingdoms was Khazad-dûm, the ancestral home of Durin the Deathless, the first of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. Through five Ages of the Stars and three Ages of the Sun, these were the dwarves who had a long friendship with the Elven-smiths of Eregion (Hollin) (who forged the Rings of Power), but in the accursed years of Sauron's dominion of the Second Age of the Sun, the dwarves closed their great doors to the World. At that time, the great mansions of Khazad-dûm were renamed Moria, the 'black pit' or 'dark chasm'. Yet still the dwarves worked and quarried the forges beneath the Misty Mountains until TA 1980 of the Third Age. In that year, they delved too deeply beneath Mount Barazinbar and a Balrog was unleashed on the halls of Moria and slew their king, Durin VI. This creature of darkness was henceforth called Durin's Bane by the dwarves. So terrible was the Balrog's strength that all were either slain or driven from their kingdom. The ancient kingdom of the dwarves was destroyed and abandoned completely cleared of dwarves by TA 1981. When the Fellowship of the Ring entered Moria, it had been long-abandoned by the Dwarves, stripped by the Goblins, and through the barren corridors and halls still stalked Durin's Bane, who was feared even by the roving bands of Goblins and Cave Troll. After many centuries, Thrór, a descendent of Durin, went to Moria to see its splendors for himself. Unfortunately, like most of the underground parts of the Misty Mountains, the place was infested with Goblins. Their leader, Azog, slew Thrór and sparked the long War between Dwarves and Orcs. Though Azog was eventually defeated, Durin's Bane had not left the place, and the dwarves could not return there. Later, Balin son of Fundin attempted to colonize the place, but a combination of Goblins and the Balrog soon ended the ill-fated attempt. The Quest of the Ring During the Quest of the Ring, The Fellowship passed through the Doors of Durin when running away from The Watcher in the Water and made their way into the ancient Dwarven kingdom from Hollin. After passing through the connecting tunnels, they encountered a guardroom with a well and made camp beside the archway. Then they climbed a great ascending passage with no intersecting tunnels until they reached the Twenty-first Hall of the North-end, and there they made camp in the southeastern corner. They remained there until the next morning when they went through the north door and came to the Chamber of Records and Balin's tomb. It was here that Moria Goblins and a few Cave-Trolls attacked them driving them towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm where they encountered the Balrog. The Fellowship was quickly routed and driven out by the Goblins, but Gandalf the Grey challenged the Balrog to provide the others time to escape. They battled on the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, which Gandalf destroyed, but as the Balrog toppled into the abyss, it snared Gandalf with its whip. Gandalf and the Balrog continued battle during the long plummet down. When they landed in the underground lakes and oceans of the underworld, the Balrog used the Endless Stair, a long spiral staircase created by the dwarves, to ascend to the peak of Zirakzigil (Celebdil). There, high above the clouds, Gandalf cast down the Balrog before dying himself, although he was later resurrected. In the Third Deep of Khazad-dum were the upper armories. Far below were the treasuries of the dwarves. In the mines of Khazad-dum were found gold, silver, iron, beryls, opals, and other precious metals and gems. The lodes of mithril were deep under the mountains, running north toward the roots of the Redhorn. With the Balrog's death, evil's hold on Moria was loosened. After the War of the Ring during the Fourth Age, the dwarves probably resettled there under Durin VII the Last. Appearances in adaptations Moria is depicted in the video games The Lord of the Rings: Conquest, The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (video game) and The Lord of the Rings Online. References *The Lord of the Rings: A Journey in the Dark *The Lord of the Rings: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm *The Atlas of Middle-earth pgs. 65 & 128-9 External link * de:Moria fr:Khazad-dûm it:Moria nl:Khazad-Dûm pl:Moria ru:Мориа Category:Mines Category:Dwarven Cities Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Moria